Ms Brighton's School for Proper Young Women
by AlElizabeth
Summary: AU casefic set after S14.E.14 Ouroboros. Sam and Dean seek out Rowena's help in order to solve a case at an all-girls school.


**Chapter One: Deena and Samantha**

"I think I have a case," Sam announced, carrying his laptop into the kitchen where Dean was scarfing down a subway sandwich.

"What?" Dean asked, licking special sauce off his fingers as Sam sat down across from him.

Sam stared at his brother for a moment.

"What?" Dean repeated.

"We have napkins you know," Sam told him, pointing to a bag of paper napkins sitting on the counter that Mary had bought at one time.

"They're too far away," Dean argued.

"Whatever," Sam muttered, "Anyway, look, two girls have gone missing from a pretty prestigious boarding school in Massachusetts, both within a week of one another."

Sam turned his laptop around so Dean could read the article.

"The police aren't involved?" Dean looked up, his expression confused.

"The headmistress of the school," Sam turned his computer back around to face himself, "A Ms. Euphemia Brighton doesn't allow men into the school. All staff are women, even the janitors."

"So what, there's no women on the local force?" Dean asked.

Sam squinted at the screen, "There are some, but still, Ms. Brighton is very secretive about her school. 'Protecting her students and the school's long and illustrious history' according to her."

"So, what do you think it could be? Animal, vegetable, mineral?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know, with so little information, it's hard to even take a guess."

"Want to talk to the girls' parents then?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam muttered, "I mean, we could, but what we really need is a way inside the school."

"You said it yourself, this Brighton chick doesn't let men inside, so who are you going to convince to check it out?" Dean wanted to know.

Sam looked up frowning. With their Mom and the other female hunters gone- murdered- they didn't have very many options.

"We could call Jody, see if Claire and Alex want to go?" he suggested.

Dean nodded, "Worth a try."

Sam stood up, taking his phone from his pocket as he did so.

"Can I use your computer?" Dean asked.

Sam glanced at him, "Fine, but don't get food on it."

Dean smiled, "I'll be careful."

Sam ignored him and left the kitchen.

_SPN_

"Okay, thanks anyway Jody."

Dean quickly minimized the window on the computer screen when he heard Sam approach.

He tried to not look guilty as he sat there, waiting for Sam to tell him the news.

Sam frowned at him, "What were you doing?"

"Just watching some TV," Dean muttered.

"So what did Jody say?" Dean asked.

"What were you watching?" Sam asked and sat across from him.

"Tom and Jerry?" Dean replied and Sam grabbed his computer back, opened the window and stared at him, "Busty Asian Beauties? You were watching porn while you were _eating_?"

"I like the storyline," Dean told him.

Sam shook his head, "You're so gross."

"So, what did Jody have to say?" Dean asked.

"Claire and Alex are both busy," Sam told him.

"Okay, so I guess this isn't a case for us then," Dean sat back.

"Dean, when have we ever said no to a case?" Sam argued.

"Uh, when one of the requirements is to be the opposite gender?" Dean argued, "It's not like I have a wig hiding in my closet, Sam. No one would believe I'm a girl anyway."

"This feels like something we should look at though," Sam continued.

"I don't know what you're going to do, Sam? Change into a woman?" Dean smirked.

Sam shook his head but then stopped.

"No, but I know someone who can do that for us," Sam smiled and stood up, hurrying out of the kitchen.

Dean stared after his brother, "Sam! I was joking!"

_SPN_

Rowena stared at the Winchesters as Sam explained what he wanted her to do.

"I have to say, Samuel, of all the crazy things you've asked me to do, this takes the cake."

"Can you do it or can't you?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I can," Rowena assured him, "I'm just unsure of how I feel about it."

"I tried to talk him out of it," Dean offered unhelpfully, "But when Sam gets an idea in his head you can't change his mind."

"You're one to talk, Dean," Sam argued, "With your stupid Ma'lek Box."

Dean opened his mouth to reply but Cas interrupted.

"Can we get to the task at hand?"

Both Winchesters looked chagrinned.

"So, will you?" Sam asked Rowena.

"If that's truly what you want," the witch added, "The spell itself is surprisingly easy."

_W_

Forty-five minutes later the Winchester brothers were standing in a circle of fresh belladonna blossoms while Rowena stood in front of them, holding a silver bowl containing crushed moonstone, sea salt, and her own blood, reciting the words written in a book of spells she had brought with her.

Castiel and Jack stood to one side, watching.

"I don't think this is a good idea," the angel commented.

"Shhh," Rowena admonished and finished chanting. For a split second nothing happened but then light shot up from the belladonna blossoms in a curtain that shielded Sam and Dean from view.

Cas moved forward, afraid something had gone wrong but Jack grabbed his arm, "Look!"

He pointed and the angel followed to where his finger directed. The light was slowly fading away and gradually the Winchesters came into view, now no longer brothers but sisters.

"Did it work?" Dean asked, his eyes closed, "I'm afraid to look."

"It worked very well," Rowena announced.

"Dean!" Sam said and stared at his, er, brother?

Sam's mouth opened in shock. In front of his stood the female version of his sibling. Still wearing jeans, boots, a t-shirt, button down and leather jacket, Dean now had long, straight dirty blonde hair, more pronounced freckles across his cheeks and nose, long, sandy-coloured lashes and a full, curved mouth.

"You've got-" Sam began but Dean beat him to it, grabbing his chest, "Boobs!"

"Uh, Dean? I don't think-" Cas began as Dean started doing a little dance, seemingly transfixed on his chest.

"He'll get it out of his system in a minute," Sam muttered.

Once Dean had finished, he looked at his brother (sister) and wolf whistled.

Sam rolled his eyes and brushed his hair back from his brow, surprised to find it much longer than it had been before.

"Where's a mirror?" he asked and hurried into the nearest bathroom.

The others followed close behind him and crowded into the tiny room as Sam flicked on the light and leaned over the sink to stare at his reflection.

"Oh my God," he muttered. It was very strange to see himself with feminine features. He still had his distinguishing features, his chestnut hair, hazel eyes, the small mole beside his nose, but he now had a fuller mouth, a smoother jawline, his already high cheekbones more define. Also, he saw, he was no longer in his thirties, he appeared to have gotten younger.

"Rowena! What did you do to me! I'm practically a kid!" he turned to the witch as Dean pushed him out of the way to admire himself in the mirror.

"I couldn't keep you at your current age if you're going to impersonate students, now could I?" she told them innocently, "That would have been a bit suspicious."

"So now I'm an eighth grader?" Sam growled. He noticed now that his voice was higher than usual, though still husky.

"You're only fourteen," Rowena waved a hand, "And Dean's eighteen."

"The same age as the girls who vanished," Jack added.

"Great," Sam muttered, "What else?"

Rowena looked him up and down, "Well, for starters you and Dean can't show up at the school dressed like that."

The elder Winchester whipped around, "What's wrong with what we're wearing?"

Rowena gave him a look that said, 'really?'

"Leave it to me uh, girls," she said confidently, "I'll make sure you don't make fools of yourselves on your first day of school."

Dean and Sam looked at Cas but the angel just shrugged.

**Author's Note: **

**Just a little humorous story I thought of and wanted to share. **

**Please take a moment to leave a review. **


End file.
